Alearab Layali
by ButterflyMiko
Summary: Lisa is the princess of Agrabah and she knows that the kingdom is going to fall to Lucifer, her father's advisor, unless she can find the Diamond in the Rough—the Savior of the realm. Dean is just a street rat dreaming of a better life—he doesn't want to be a hero.
1. Arabian Nights

Lisa was practicing fighting with her polearm, spinning and parrying it and making quick jabs into the target.

"Lisa my dear daughter there you are. How many times have I told you, the duty of a princess is to marry a prince, not to be a warrior!" Sultan Bobby brought her into the throne room. "I have someone to introduce you to."

There before her stood a man that Lisa immediately did not trust. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. He had tanned skin, like everyone in Agrabah. His blue eyes were very blue, almost glowing.

"Lisa dear. This is Lucifer, my newest and most trusted advisor." Bobby said.

Lisa forced her features into a sweet smile and curtseyed before him as he bowed to her and kissed her hand. Revolting.

"A pleasure to meet you, sweet princess." Lucifer said.

"No, the pleasure is all mine." Lisa said.

And with that she called her pet fox Kit and the two went to her room.

Lisa pulled the secret store of books she had accumulated about magic and lore in her travels throughout the kingdom and beyond. Travels that her father never need know about.

She pulled a small scroll from a treasure box.

This scroll contained the prophecy of hope for her kingdom.

"When the Sorcerer descends fiery damnation upon Agrabah, a Savior will arise to cut him down. This Savior, this Righteous Man, is the Diamond in the Rough!"

Lisa clung to the scroll.

"I will find the diamond, if I must search a thousand lifetimes and never marry. Lucifer must be stopped. I must help the Savior cut him down. That is the true duty of a princess."


	2. On A Dark Night

Lucifer was sitting on his white horse in the desert. On the black horse next to him was Crowley.

Lilith, a young woman wearing an abaya, showing only her white eyes, rode up on a black horse.

"You are late." Lucifer looked at her in disappointment. "Do you have it?"

"Of course." Lilith bowed her head and gave him the fourth horseman's ring. "But you should know, there is only one way to break the seal. The Righteous Man."

Lucifer, ignoring her, pulled out the other three rings. He connected them, and it began to glow. Finally, it flew out of Lucifer's hand, scaring the horses, and was off towards the dunes.

All rode off, following the glowing speck of light, until it reached a large dune. It separated into two and the halves plunged into the dune. All that remained were two glowing points of light on the dune. But then the dune began to rise up, transforming into a giant lion's head, with the glowing points serving as the eyes.

"The Cave of Wonders." Crowley breathed.

"Lilith. Go in and bring the lamp to me!" Lucifer ordered.

Lilith opened her mouth to argue, but decided against it. She wen to the Cave.

"Who disturbs my slumber?"

"It is I, Lilith, the first born demon." Lilith said.

"Know this. Only one may enter here. One whose worth lies far within. A diamond in the rough." The cave said.

Lilith turned to Lucifer. "I told you! It must be the Righteous Man!"

"What are you waiting for? Go on!" Lucifer said.

Lilith hesitated, then moved one foot inside the cave. With great apprehension, she planted her foot down. Nothing happened. Relieved, she began her trek again. Then another roar came. He turned back, but the lion's mouth slammed shut and the dune collapsed back to normal.

The dune was covered in the blood of Lilith.

All that was left was Lucifer, Crowley, and the four separated halves of the key.

"Seek thee out, the diamond in the rough." The cave said.

"After all this, the first demon wasn't enough? Who the hell is the Righteous Man?" Crowley yelled.

"Do not worry Crowley. We will find him. The Righteous Man. The Diamond in the Rough."

Lucifer and Crowley rode toward the palace.

Xxx

Lisa stared into the sunset, preparing an abaya for another search in the Agrabah streets.

"The Savior."

At once, both Lucifer and Lisa spoke the same words.

"I will find you."


	3. One Jump Ahead

At that same moment, in the city, Dean ran across the rooftop, clutching a loaf of bread. He stumbled, caught himself, and his monkey companion Sam crawled up and onto his shoulder.

Dean was a traditionally handsome, slender, slightly muscular young man with broad shoulders, short blonde hair, and green eyes.

As a street rat, his clothing as, unsurprisingly, rather limited. He was barefoot, donning a purple, sleeveless vest, red fez, and baggy, cream pants with a single patch covering a hole within them.

"Thief! Come back here! This time your hands will be ours!" The guards yelled.

"That is, if you can catch me!" Dean grinned.

Not likely, as these rooftops were his backyard. Dean was fast and agile, and he'd never been caught.

He jumped off, landing on two ropes strung between buildings, with drying clothes on them. He skied down them, collecting bits and pieces of clothing on him as he goes. Finally, he was nearing the end of the rope, at a window, when a woman reached out and slammed the shutters closed. Dean slammed into the shutters and fell to the street, his fall was broken by numerous awnings and the pile of clothes around him. He pulled off the top layer of clothes and was about to enjoy his bread when...

The guards closed in. How would he get out of this one.

Three women smiled at him and put a finger to their lips.

Dean pulled a sheet over him and wrapped himself as a disguise.

He raced off toward the run down district of the city.

"Where is he?" The guards demanded of the ladies.

"That way!" The woman directed them the wrong way.

Meanwhile Dean had made it to his destination. A group of hungry children rushed over.

Dean shared his feast with the children and they all ate hungrily.

Sam and Dean shared the last of the bread and cheese.

A few of the older children ran to Dean. "Let's hear it for Dean, the Savior of us all!"

"I'm no Savior," Dean corrected. "I was just One Jump Ahead, that's all."

Reprise

As the sounds of another parade broke through the silence, Dean leapt nimbly out of the alley to see what was going on.

Coming through on a camel was another prince here to see the princess.

Dean thought of how beautiful she must be and how wonderful to live in a palace when he felt Sam yanking at his ear.

Dean turned his head to find two of the children in the path of the camel about to get run over!

Acting fast, Dean somersaulted out and grabbed the kids earning applause from the crowd.

Angered at being one upped, Prince Ahmed snarled at Dean. "They cheer you now but you are Savior only to the filth and that makes you filth!"

Before Dean could open his mouth, the child spat at Ahmed's feet.

"I hope our wonderful princess doesn't marry a bastard like you! She'd be better off with our Diamond in the Rough, Dean the Savior!"

The soldiers looked up and went to report to Lucifer.

The children scampered off and Dean made himself scarce. But all in all he felt pretty good about his day.


	4. Princess in Disguise

The prince and the children were not the only ones that saw Dean's heroics.

He had another celebrity audience.

"At last." Lisa said, adjusting her veil. "I've found you."

She ventured into the marketplace, trailing after the street rat.

Dean pretended not to notice his naïve follower.

Lisa almost tripped over the scampering children that had managed to make a mess of a street cart and were picking up the apples and trying to place them back on the cart before the owner saw.

"YOU BRATS!" Shouted the owner, taking out what appeared to be a whip.

Lisa ran forward, about to take a blow to the face when—

"Thank you my good sir." Dean caught the whip. "This is my sister. She is going for a great dowry, and our father would be veeeeery displeased if you marred her lovely face."

"Ah. I am sorry. But these br—children have bruised all my apples!" Owner said.

In a flash, Lisa had all the apples on the cart. "None were bruised my kind sir. I will be sure to tell my very wealthy father to buy from your cart from now on."

"Oh yes then of course all is forgiven, ha ha!" Owner smiled at the charming Lisa.

"Come, brother. I have something to discuss with you." Lisa said, the lowered her voice. "Oh great Savior."


	5. Trust

"You want me to come with you to find this weapon?" Dean said.

"I cannot go alone." Lisa said. "I need your help. I saw how dexterous you are."

Dean lead her into his hideaway, Sam perched on his shoulder chattering away.

"What sort of weapon is so important that it could save the kingdom from Lucifer?" Dean mused.

"It's called the Diamond in the Rough." Lisa said. "Lucifer is looking for it himself. But we have to find it first."

Dean took a bite out of an apple. "So it will help people...not just the royals but the street rats like me?"

"That's the whole reason we're going." Lisa took a bite of a pear. "I want your help specifically. You are the only one I trust."

Dean smirked. "So you trust me, huh? Alright. Let's go."


	6. Cave of Wonders

"So this is the cave huh?" Dean said, heading in with Lisa. "Where is this Diamond?"

"Up there!" Lisa pointed to a high pedestal with a lamp on it.

"Go get it Sam!" Dean said.

Sam scampered up and grabbed the lamp and retrieved it for Dean.

Lisa was standing at the mouth of the cave, knowing she could not go in.

"Behind you!" Dean shouted as Lucifer grabbed her from behind.

"Princess you will turn over the kingdom to me!" Lucifer pulled her away.

"No!" Dean called with outstretched arms.

Lisa took a step, trying to escape, but breached the cave entrance, and—-the mouth closed.

Dean was trapped.


	7. Friend Like Me

Dean looked down at the lamp. "Stupid thing. I got trapped over you!"

Suddenly smoke came out and what could only be described as an angel sprang out.

"Hello there." Castiel said. "I am an Angel of the Lord, and you must be the Savior. You are entitled to three wishes."

"Three...wishes?" Dean said.

"Yes of course." Castiel said. "For one, we could get out of here."

"I don't think you could do that!" Dean chuckled.

"What!? Why you!"

Castiel grabbed him and propelled him out of the cave. "Wait! You tricked me! You're as bad as Gabriel!"


End file.
